This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Two key characteristics of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center include the diversity of research activities and the availability of a large number of chimpanzees. This diversity has positioned us to become world leaders in chimpanzee-related research. A testing facility for chimpanzees was created and completed where chimpanzees are currently being routinely tested. A five-year NIA-funded Program Project was awarded to the Yerkes NPRC, based in large part on the work proposed that used the testing facility. In addition, this project funded our 2nd international conference at the Yerkes Research Center focused on chimpanzees in biomedical research. Approximately 60 world-renowned experts in nonhuman primate research from across the U.S., Europe and Japan attended, together with about 25 researchers from institutions throughout Georgia. The conference included platform presentations focused on chimpanzee research as well as advisory discussions with respect to future ideas and proposals for chimpanzee research, including a further examination of the feasibility of genomics studies.